Maybe, Possibly
by Paladin-Defender
Summary: “Because he can only love himself, and he could never like me” Jay sighed and shook his head. “He’s not Narcissus Herry, he’s a descendant, maybe he is capable of loving just as you are”...Herry x Neil


Neil was perfect in every which way, nothing was ever out of place, not even a single strand of golden hair. He wasn't perfect or so he thought. He was a model who loved himself and hated himself for it, he cursed the moment he found out he was a descendant of a man who only loved himself. Narcissus.

Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
and a song someone sings  
once upon a December.

He cursed his looks, his sadness, and his heart.

He cursed himself for wanting love, for a companion to lay beside him every night, so he didn't feel alone, for someone to hold him tight, when he wasn't alright.

He longed to hold only one man.

Herry.

He was strong, and kind. Everything he wanted to be instead he was conceited, and selfish.

Neil gazed up at the darkening sky, the colors of pink, purple and orange, lit a fire deep inside him and his shoulders slumped for a moment, when the loneliness took over and filled his body like hot raging liquid.

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
across my memory...

Why, why couldn't he love another, when he wanted it so badly? Did Narcissus ever love someone? Is there a chance, was there a companion there that no one in history ever knew about. Of course their wasn't, it was foolish to think such a thing.

He was foolish. Foolish to dream such a dream.

A gentle gust of wind washed over him and he shivered, pulling is designer's jacket closer to his body warming him up. It was close to Christmas, in only a few days, everyone will be happy, all except for him.

Herry stared out the window at Neil. Oh how he longed to hold him close and whisper to him. He racked his eyes over his slumped figure, his hands clutching the hot cup of coco. Jay walked up to him and placed his hand on Herry's shoulder. Herry looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes jay?" he said, taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
across my memory...

"You know you should just tell him" he said with a knowing smile.

"I can't "said Herry, Jay looked surprised "why?"

"Because he can only love himself, and he could never like me" Jay sighed and shook his head.

"He's not Narcissus Herry, he's a descendant, maybe he is capable of loving just as you are" he said patting his shoulder in a comforting and reassuring way.

"You think?" he said looking out the window. "Wouldn't know till you tell him" he said handing Herry another cup of hot coco, and walking away.

"Jay!" he yelled out. Jay turned around "yes?" he asked, "what's this for?" Jay smirked, "Neil of course" he chuckled and walked away. Before Herry could say another thing, Jay was wrapped up in a conversation with Theresa.

Herry sighed "well mine as well give it to him before it gets cold" he mumbled as he put on his jacket and headed out side. He walked quietly up to Neil and sat beside him.

"Hey Neil" he said passing him the hot coco.

"Herry" he said with gratitude as he took the warm cup of coco, took a sip and sighed "heaven!"

Herry smiled at his behaviour, he was always like that, and he liked him for it, whether everyone else thought it was a bother, he thought it was remarkable cute.

Neil set the now empty cup down, and continued to look at the sky, unbeknownst to him, the chocolate moustache that now adorned his face. Herry looked at it, he so badly wanted to lick it right back. Maybe Neil was capable of loving him.

Far away, long ago,  
glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...

"What are you doing out here anyway" asked Herry.

"Waiting for the first snow fall" Neil said, turning to look at Herry with a childish smile on his face.

"Why?" he asked a bit curious now.

"Because Christmas just isn't Christmas without snow" he said. They had yet to have snow fall this year, most of them had given up on the fact that it just won't snow this season but Neil hadn't, that's another thing Herry liked about him, he was determined, to wait it out for as long as it took.

Herry and Neil continue to look at each other, completely lost in thought. Suddenly out of the blue, Herry leaned forward; his tongue shot out and licked the chocolate away just above Neil's pink luscious lips, the temptation had gotten the better of him.

This brought a faint blush to Neil's face. "Why?" he asked, a bit startled and confused. "The chocolate around your lips were just so tempting" he said as he leaned down and captured Neil's lips in a sweet and innocent kiss that meant more to him than the world. Neil wasn't socked at all he was actually excited, and kissed Herry back.

He always wanted this and now he was getting it. The loneliness in his heart slowly filled up with a warmth he couldn't explain. Soon the need for air became apparent and they separated. They were both breathing heavily.

"w-what…why?" Neil was able to gasp out from his fogged over mind.

"Neil I've been wanting to tell you something for a very long time. I've always liked you Neil, ever part of you is perfect in my eyes, and I think this like has turned to love… I love you Neil"

Neil's eyes widened, he loved him. Herry loved him, Neil the conceded, selfish man. Neil smiled and looked at Herry directly in the eyes.

"I've always liked you Herry, you are everything I wanted to be, strong and kind, determined. I don't know if I could ever love someone, being who I am, but I am willing to give it a shot. I would really like to love you Herry" he said, smiling. Herry smiled, and leaned forward.

And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December

"Then lets give it a shot, love" he said capturing Neil's, in another kiss only one more passionate. And as they kissed snow fall slowly and gently fell down around them, covering the ground in a winter wonderland.

_Finished!_

**A/N:** So cheesy? Corny? Good? Excellent? Cute? Disgusting? Horrible?


End file.
